


put my name at the top of your list

by rronanllynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinda, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rronanllynch/pseuds/rronanllynch
Summary: Tobio breaks up with Hinata. This is a mistake. Tobio copes.Heavily inspired by the song The Last Time by Taylor Swifta fill for the prompt "the last time" for sportsfest!





	put my name at the top of your list

Tobio shuffles nervously in place as he stares at Hinata’s door. The nervousness isn’t because it’s the first time, or even the tenth time. He’s been here countless times before, of course. In the beginning they’d walk home together. They’d laugh and shove and argue and then drop their voices as soon as they got in the door in an attempt to be respectful before they ended up in the backyard practicing receives.

After that there was the second beginning, when Hinata had screwed his eyes shut and blurted out a confession on his doorstep. Hinata had been so ready for rejection. It had been written all over his face, the way his teeth were pinching his lip and his breath was held in his lungs. But instead of a rejection, Tobio had given him a kiss. And that was the first of millions of kisses; a thousand of which had taken place right here where Tobio was standing now.

This was where they’d been in the end, too. Hinata’s eyes closed again, just like the beginning. Except this time he was crying, this time Tobio couldn’t hold him or kiss him to make it better, because it was Tobio’s fault. That was the last time. 

“It’s too much time,” Tobio had said, “With volleyball, and school, I just can’t.” 

And Hinata hadn’t said anything, except “why?”. 

Of course, Tobio had meant more than what he said. He meant he was scared; he meant he was in love; he meant he was going to fuck it up even more than he already had. The arrogant king couldn’t love somebody without breaking them, so Tobio had done just that. Somewhere, he felt Oikawa laughing at him smugly. 

Tobio doesn’t know how he got here now. Logically, he knew his feet took him here, deposited him at the only place he felt comfortable. But what was he going to do now? Tobio closes his eyes and clenches his fist, picturing Hinata in his mind’s eye. What’s he doing? Setting a ball to himself while lying on his bed? Texting the setter from Nekoma? Laughing along to a show, completely unphased by Tobio’s absence? Or maybe he’s missing him too, just as much? 

Tobio’s mind’s eye must be out of practice though, because he hears the door swing open before him, and Hinata’s voice floats into the night hair.

“Tob-Kageyama?” 

Tobio opens his eyes and mouth to respond, to create some excuse followed by an insult. Just like old times. Instead of words all that comes out is a sob. Maybe the day had been too long. Maybe it was their last loss in a practice match. Maybe it was his parents putting more and more pressure on him before he leaves for university. It didn’t matter why he was here, what mattered was that it was just him and Hinata now. 

And now Hinata is asking him again, “Why?” 

Tobio’s vision is blurred by his tears but he can see Hinata reaching out to him and pulling him into a hug. And for once, Tobio doesn’t resist Hinata’s pull. He lets Hinata pull him into him and they collapse like that, intertwined together on Hinata’s front step. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tobio repeats the words like a plea when Hinata holds him closer, and Hinata tries to no avail to soothe him. Now that the words are out there he’s helpless in the face of their barrage. 

“I shouldn’t have broken up with you, I’m so sorry, I miss you so much. Please tell me you miss me too, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Hinata’s hand runs over Tobio’s hair soothingly, but he’s yet to answer him. Tobio can feel his anxieties crawling back up his throat, and suddenly Hinata’s porch and presence wasn’t comforting. It was just another reminder of the mistakes he’d made. 

Tobio pushes himself up off the ground and shakes Hinata’s hand so it falls from his head. He can’t do this. He can’t do this now, he can’t do this again. He turns to walk away but is stopped by Hinata’s soft voice. A voice that is never, ever soft — and it sounds so fragile Tobio could pull his hair out because he was the one who’s made it sound so hesitant.

“You could stay?” 

Tobio blinks as he stares into Hinata’s big eyes full of hope. 

“I, uh, yeah,” Tobio swallows roughly before he puts his hand out for Hinata to grab, “I could stay.” 

Tobio lets himself be pulled into Hinata’s house, like he’s been countless times before. 

Maybe this time won’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> a bonus round fill for sportfest 2019! 
> 
> thanks to jenna and lana for beta-ing for me! find them on twitter @tsukisyama and @dekusneakers respectively!


End file.
